Little Things: WillowTara
by lunalovespudding3
Summary: 100-word Willow/Tara drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Trap**

Willow had become trapped. She was locked in her addiction to magic, and there was no escape.

Tara - her love, her heart - had left her because of it. And she only got worse - Amy, Rack - and the trap grew tighter.

It was hopeless. She had hit rock bottom, head first. And the shining light at the top of the hole, the world's only perfection, was barely visible.

She had been happy, so happy, and then she had fallen, and she couldn't get out of the trap. Willow had run into the only problem she couldn't solve.

**India**

One of the first spells Willow and Tara had done together was an introduction to teleportation. Normally that would have been too difficult for either one of them, but together it was possible.

They sprinkled the herbs, drew the symbols, and started to chant. As the words mingled, the women could feel energy, heat, building,

Magic was a unique feeling, and sharing it with someone - Tara suspected an auric bond had formed when they had joined hands to keep out the Gentlemen.

There was a flash, and for a second they were in a field in India, just them.

**Muse**

The teacher paced through the rows of easels. "Paint something that you know. Something that inspires you."

Willow glanced at her girlfriend, who was looking at her too. They took an Art class together, and it was a wonderful release from both supernatural and school drama for the two.

On Willow's easel, a curtain of blonde hair billowed around a round face. The face was soft and kind, and obviously Tara.

Tara's painting was more abstract. It featured orange swirls and multicolored dabs, an image of Willow and her magic.

They smiled at each other. Knows and inspires you, indeed.

**Wrong**

As Tara stared at her girlfriend, she knew something was wrong.

Willow was jumpy, and kept checking her phone. It was like she was waiting for something.

This went on for a week. Willow was still acting strange.

"Willow?" Tara asked finally. "Are you alright?"

Willow had always been a terrible liar; she didn't even try. "I'm sorry, baby. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I was so worried something would go wrong, I couldn't keep calm, and-"

"What?"

Willow happily, pulled out her phone, and opened a picture of a kitten. "I'm adopting a cat for us!"

**Key**

"Xander, do you have the house key?" Buffy asked, searching her pockets. Xander tried the door of the Summers' house again, and Anya looked under the plant pot, where the spare key usually rested in a typical human household. "I think I forgot mine in the house." She waved Anya away.

"Sorry, Buffy." He frowned. "Nothing."

Buffy peered inside.

Dawn was asleep on the couch, Willow and Tara on either side of her. The two women's hands were entwined, and the three looked for all the world like a perfect family.

She let it go, knowing Dawn needed this now.

* * *

**I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Sundays, starting 2/9.  
Please leave all reactions in the comments so I may feast on the tears of my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cake**

There were many things Willow was good at.

Baking wasn't one of them.

So when Dawn wanted a cake for her birthday over the summer Buffy was gone, she worried.

Luckily, Tara could bake well.

She bustled around the kitchen. "My mom taught me. She said it's just like setting a spell," Tara mentioned, and Willow wished, not for the first time, that she could've met her girlfriend's mother. Feeling a surge of love, Willow grabbed her by the waist and spun her around for a sweet, deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Tara laughed.

"Because I love you, doofus."

**Horse**

Many of Willow's spells had a tendency to go wrong.

For example, when she tried to cure Tara's hoarse throat, she ended up turning her into a horse.

"Baby!" she shouted as the smoke cleared, revealing a golden horse. "Baby, I'm so sorry!"

Tara whinnied.

"I'll find the reverse, I promise! It should be around here..." Willow's voice got higher, and she ended with a squeak. Tara bumped her shoulder with her enormous nose. It seemed to be an attempt at comfort.

"I'll fix this," she said, much more calmly.

So she set to work, the blonde horse whinnying soothingly.

**Light**

The spell's light exploded out, scattering everywhere.

It was... cleansing. Clearing out Willow's mind. It was a flash of magic like nothing she had ever experienced, nothing she could ever have imagined.

Her power combined with Tara's was pure and bright. As the light faded, she could see exactly what she wanted. Needed. She had been broken when Oz left, and Tara had fixed her. Without her, she would be broken again. She felt complete now, her power mixed with Tara's to create a shining whole. It was almost painful when the energy faded and they split, the merging broken.

**Eyes**

Tara had felt no pain when she was shot.

She saw the blood splatter Willow's shirt, then she was floating, rising. But she could sense something utterly _wrong_ as she drifted away, and pulled her spirit back down.

She saw the dark that filled Willow's eyes. It was the magicks again. The thing that had caused this.

Tara watched as Willow sobbed and destroyed, the all-consuming black in her hair and eyes, wishing she could _talk_ to her, stop her.

Finally, Xander did it. He held her, and Tara knew she had to go. Willow's eyes faded back to green.

**Blood**

Some spells were less pleasant than others. Specifically, the ones that required blood from the caster.

Willow usually volunteered, Tara only reluctantly participating in blood magicks. But sometimes, Tara offered up her arm.

It _hurt_.

This particular spell was one of protection (although it was certainly stronger than necessary), and it required a glass of water, stained red with blood.

Tara winced as the knife dug gently into her skin. She squeezed Willow's hand with her other hand as the drops started.

"It's okay," Willow crooned, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "I'm here. I will always be here."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Review and leave kudos if you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompts: Cat, Dark, Dragon, Tea, Whisper**

* * *

**Cat**

Willow didn't mind waking up in odd ways (Most mornings she awoke with Tara snuggled into her in an awkward position), but this was ridiculous.

A large, fluffy foomph was right in her face. She breathed in cat hair and coughed, sending it running off.

"Baby," she groaned, still mostly asleep, "can we start closing the door?"

Tara opened her eyes a crack; she stared towards where Miss Kitty Fantastico had gone. "It gets cold in here. She's nice and warm."

"And I'm not nice and warm?"

"You're not warm. You're hot." She smiled lazily. Willow grinned, pushing herself up.

**Dark**

Their worlds had been so hopelessly dark.

Tara was all alone, trying to escape her family, not knowing what she would do.

Willow was lost after Oz left. Everything crumbled around her.

Slowly, surely, they lifted each other out, making a home and chasing away the dark. Things were shining and wonderful, and it would never end.

The whispered declarations of love, the supernatural link that had formed when they first met, the times when everything was shut out and it was just them.

Willow had found a new hope, and Tara made a new family, and they were each other.

**Dragon**

Willow's voice was shrill. "Goddess, baby, what were you thinking? A dragon? Not even Buffy can kill one of those, and she's all kick-punch, I'm the Slayer and I can kill anything!"

"There are certain spells that work well against them," Tara breathed out. Bandages wrapped around her entire torso, keeping the bleeding from starting again. "The Song dynasty developed some that-" Her voice faded, lips moving as she recited something only Tara would know.

Willow kissed her forehead. "Get some rest." She tucked the covers in around her and went to find a spell to enchant a dragon's scale.

**Tea**

"Do you know how to get tea stains out of cotton?" Tara asked suddenly, jumping up to grab paper towels. The spilled teacup rolled to the floor.

"Oh, no, but I did read about this easy-cleaning spell, and I think I can…" Willow extended her fingers and muttered a few words of Latin. White sparks flew to Tara's shirt, and the stain faded. "There!"

Tara shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Thanks." Without another word, she sat at the kitchen table, away from Willow. Returning to her reading, she tried to brush away the nagging feeling Willow's magic was bringing.

**Whisper**

"D-do you have a pencil?" A voice whispered from behind Willow. She turned around and saw a girl, blond hair covering her face. Despite it being halfway through junior year, she hadn't seen her before.

"Oh, yeah. Do you want mechanical or regular? If you want regular, I have sharpened and unsharpened, with the built-in erasers or those little caps."

"Anything."

"Sorry, I'm a little overprepared."

"N-no, it's good." The girl looked up, revealing her face. Willow's heart thudded.

She handed her a pencil, trying not to let their fingers brush because her whole body was blushing. "I'm Willow."

"Tara."

* * *

**In my defense... writing is hard.**

**Hope you liked these, and aren't too angry at me for having no sense of punctuality. Review if you did, and I'll see you at some time vaguely around Sunday next week!**


End file.
